Liners associated with a combustor of an aircraft experience oxidation and thermo mechanical fatigue (TMF). As a result of the oxidation and TMF, a base material (e.g., alloy) of the liner may be subject to burning, cracking, or erosion. Currently, there is not a repair/restoration technique that is adequate to address these conditions. Gas tungsten arc welding (GTAW) and tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding techniques cause distortion and melt back requiring additional, costly remedial processing to be performed. GTAW and TIG also subject the liner to heat affected zone (HAZ) cracking.